This invention relates to electrical coil assemblies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical coil assembly which may be manufactured either manually or completely automatically.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an assembly with a minimum number of parts.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an extremely reliable electrical coil assembly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an assembly having a very low cost.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an improved terminal for connecting a lead wire to the magnet wire forming the coil.